Nordic Switch
by Hananoai
Summary: When England barges into a meeting, he accidentally switches Norway and Denmark's bodies. What will happen and how will they get back?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my attempt on a Hetalia body swap fanfiction. No rude comments and all the characters (except for my OC's) belong to Himaruya-san. All the events belong to me. Enjoy ^_^

It was a usual day in the 5 nordic countries, Finland was looking cheery as usual, Sweden mumbled something about his 'wife', Denmark was drinking, and Norway was pestering Iceland to call him, "Onii-chan." Suddenly England burst in and slurred, "Damn it America, he *hic* used to be so cute-" he looked around and saw he was interrupting a nordic meeting. Instead he kept rambling about America and France. Denmark, thinking this was the right time to approach the crazy drunk brit said, "Hey bro! You okay? I think you had a bit too much to drink!" England whirled around and said, "Oh, you think you're the cwever drinker eh? I'll show you!" He lifted his wand and before the nordics knew it, the wand magic hit both Norway and Denmark. Both countries fell on the hard ground, unconscious.

Denmark woke up first, he felt dizzy and for some reason, strange. Ash blond strands of hair were in his eyes, he felt heavy and out of place. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that his hand was long, thin with a pale tone. But then again he was seeing doubles of the hand so it may be a hallucination. Denmark sleepily looked up and finally was aware of his surroundings and noticed he was in a warm bed with troll and fairy prints on it, the room had old wooden furniture and was painted an eggshell colour but other than that it was pretty empty. All of his memories from yesterday flooded in, he remembered the meeting in Sweden, the drunk Englishman barging in, and then a wand and a bright light. The light was the last thing he remembered before apparently passing out. He felt his body making sure he was in one piece, he did take upon notice that his body was a bit thinner than usual but marked it down as losing a bit of weight. The dane stood up, feeling shorter than usual, he looked at his body and saw he was wearing an all too familiar blue sailor outfit.

Refusing to believe where this is leading too, he saw from the corner of his eye a detached curl. He put both hands on his hair but rather his spiky wild hair, he felt neat soft hair with something cold and metal in his hair. Denmark again looked down at hands, they really were a bit paler than his usual tone, knowing now what he saw before wasn't a hallucination, he was now freaked out, he scanned the room. Looking for a mirror. Denmark finally found a circular mirror and ran up to it. But his reflection was not his own but someone he knew too well. Dull blue eyes, a nordic cross in hair, and sailor outfit. Denmark's, or rather Norway's eyes widened and he hyperventilated. He couldn't believe he was in his best friend's body. "No!" He told himself. "This must be some weird dream I'm having where I'm stuck in my best friend's body. Yeah! Thats it!" To make sure his theory was correct, he pulled hard on the curl but to his horror he was still Norway. He touched the foreign skin and whispered, "I'm Norge?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Norway woke up, he felt strange and out of place for some reason. He felt his surroundings, it felt like a cushion. He was sleeping on a couch. That was peculiar. He just remembered fainting the floor, unconscious, not going to sleep on a springy couch. Confused, he got off the couch, he then took a notice that his body was strangely much taller than usual. He saw next to him was a large battle ax, he rolled his eyes 'Why does that idiot insist on carrying that thing?'

He ran a hand through his hair and paused, it felt messy and somewhat spiky. For some reason it had an all too familiar feel to it. He looked down at his clothing and saw he was wearing a long black coat with red sleeves. He's seen the same exact outfit on a certain Dane he knew. Norway felt his nerves rising, and reran the past events in his head, the meeting, drunk England, magic, light. He ran to the closest mirror he found and hoped his assumption wasn't correct. In the mirror's reflection wasn't his face but someone he knew too well. Bright blue eyes widened, "faen! I'm in Danmark's body!" He winced at the annoying and usually loud voice. Realization hit him, "Then the idiot must be in my body." He said flatly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"What the hell?!" Denmark screamed. He clasped two hands over his throat, the voice that came out wasn't his own. He peered at the mirror to make sure this wasn't some whacked out dream, the mirror continued to show Norway's face. Just to make sure he pinched arm and let out a short high pitched squeak, this defiantly wasn't some weird dream. Denmark tried taking deep breaths, 'Ok, calm down. If I'm in Norge's body than he's probably in my own.'

He got off the bed, still shaky about this new predicament, and went to look for Norway. Denmark searched the house and saw no Norway. 'How'm I gonna find him?' He then remembered that he was staying at some swedish bed and breakfast for the night. 'Then he must be at Stella's house' he winced at Stella's name, she was one of Sweden's citizens who just so happened to have a good bed and breakfast but for some unknown reason hated Denmark. Denmark wobbled to the nearest window, still unused to his new body. Outside was foggy but he could see a green hill with a small pool of water. He was in Norway's country, which he found strange because didn't Norway just pass out?

Suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw two glowing things flying, he squinted, looking closer it was two faeries. His eyes widened as they glared at him and said, "You're welcome for finding a transportation spell to transport you back home." Denmark rubbed his... Er Norway's eyes. He was seeing fairies, non existent beings! "WHAT THE HELL?! WAKE UP WAKE UP! WHY AM I SEEING F-FEER?

Ah this must be a delusion from the shock of being in Norge's body." He went face to face with the fairy with blond hair and stared at her, she stared back. Unsure what to do. She muttered a hello and Denmark lost it, "AHHHHH-" he paused mid scream. "Woah! Who knew Norge has such a high pitched scream?" One of the fairies, with bright orange hair, glared at Denmark even more and said, "You aren't Lukas, who are you?" Denmark thought for a second, 'Lukas? Oh yeah that's Norge's human name!' The fairy looked even more inpatient, wanting an answer now. "I'm the all powerful king of Scandinavia!" He said proudly. Both fairies sweat-dropped, 'yep, he's defiantly not Lukas, unless he somehow hit his head.' Now suddenly not freaked out that he was seeing fairies he said, "So who are you?" The blond fairy looked at the ground and in an almost whisper said, "Fay." While the orange haired fairy crossed her arms and said boldly, "Nissa." Denmark grinned, "Great! So now that we know everyone let's go to Sverige!" Both fairies looked puzzled, Nissa questioned him, "Why Sweden?" Fay chimed in, "Besides that man is scary."

Denmark rolled his eyes as if his reason was that obvious, "Because Norge has my body in Sweden." Nissa went right up to Denmark's face, "Who'd you piss off this time?" Denmark's face went into sheer surprise as he held both hands in front of him defensibly and said, "Eh? No one! England barged in, drunk as ever and he cursed us." Nissa nodded, "So let me get this straight, England switched yours and Norway's bodies and he is in Sweden right now." Denmark nodded, "Ok! Enough with the talk! Let's go to Sweden!" Fay nervously followed him out the door while Nissa trailed behind them and muttered, "This is going to be a long trip.

Author's note:

Feer- fairy (Danish)

faen- Damn it! (Norwegian)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this chapter may be a bit OOC. (Heck the whole thing may be, idk) Read and enjoy :)

Meanwhile in Sweden, a figure with a long dark shadow called, "Mathiaass, where are youu?" Norway, still annoyed about his new body, followed the sound of the voice. Curious who the voice belonged to. While he was looking for the person, he noted that the house was cottage-like and very lacy. Suddenly he bumped into something. He looked down to see what he bumped into. It was a tall woman, probably a bit taller than his usual body, she had light blond hair, blue eyes, a cold look on her face, and a Hungary/Belarus aura.

From behind her back she whipped out a frying pan and smacked Norway  
repeatability while saying, "If you come into my house drunk again, I will literally kill you!" The tenth time she hit him, Norway started to get extremely dizzy, he said, "I...følelse...søvnig..." As he crashed down on the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Denmark and the fairies headed to closest airport. After the paid the taxi driver they finally arrived at Oslo airport. Loud speakers said, "17:00 flyturen 12a er boarding!" Denmark looked at Nissa confused, "What'd she say?" Nissa rolled her eyes and said, "We have five minutes to get on flight 12a!" Denmark widened his eyes, "Ehh? Well what're you waiting for? Lets get on that plane!"

So they all sprinted to that flight and finally got onboard just in time. On the plane, Fay fell asleep on the middle seat while Nissa just stayed up and looked out the window. Denmark also fell asleep but immediately woke once he felt tugging on his sleeve. He turned and there was Nissa with a stern look on her face, she said, "Get pretzels." Denmark looked startled, "What? No, you get it yourself." Nissa rolled her eyes and said, "Idiot, I can't since non magicians can't see faeries." Denmark looked confused, "And..." Nissa glared at him,"Do I have to spell it out for you? It means you have to get it for me."

"Oh!" Denmark nodded and went to a flight attendant and asked, she smiled and brought out a small pack of pretzels and gave it to him with an, "Enjoy your flight sir!" Denmark went back to his seat and handed them to Nissa, "There. Happy?" Nissa smiled smugly, "Yes, very." Both Denmark and Nissa fell asleep. In the meantime, everyone was staring at the "Norwegian" who was talking to thin air like crazy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Stella crossed her arms, content with knocking Denmark out. He was unconscious on the floor, barely moving. She did taken upon notice that he acted a bit strange, she thought, 'Why was he talking in Norsk? Hn. Probably too much alcohol.' And with that final thought, she went into the kitchen to fix up some surströmming.

Author's Note:

I...følelse...søvnig..- I feel dizzy (Norwegian)

surströmming- Swedish herrings


	4. Chapter 4

Finally the plane trip was over. Denmark and the fairies all woke up and got off the plane. "Ok." Denmark said, "We have to go to Stella's home to find Norge in my body. Lets go!" Both fairies nodded and they got a taxi and finally arrived ay Stella's home.

The outside looked like a old wooden cottage, Denmark knocked on the door and Stella answered with a flat, "Who're you?" Denmark scratched his head nervously and answered, "Um... A friend of Mathias." Stella rolled her eyes, "You better not be an annoying drunk like him." Denmark shook his head quickly, trying to act like Norway he said, "Um... No no, I'm normal, for the most part. The name is er... Lukas." Stella nodded and invited him in.

The fairies followed, Fay lingered outside, stating something about not wanting to intrude while Nissa followed Denmark saying something about how this woman reminded her of Belarus. Inside the living room was a knocked out "Denmark" Denmark scowled at himself, not liking that he was knocked out so easily. After waiting for about a half hour, his doppelgänger woke up with a confused then flat look on his face. "What happened Anko?" Norway demanded. Denmark ran and hugged the drowsy nation, "Oi bro! We have a meeting in Sverige today...It feels so weird being you! Hope we're not stuck like this!" Norway glared at him, "Nice seeing you too." Denmark grinned widely, "Oh Norge, don't be like that! I know you missed me too!" "Sure..." Norway muttered under his breath.

Luckily Denmark didn't hear. "Oi! Do you know what time the meeting starts?" Norway looked up at the clock, "14:00." Denmark nodded, "Let's get going! Oh and by the way have you met Nissa and Fay? They've been traveling with me to get here." Norway cocked his head at the names, they sounded somewhat familiar. Suddenly Denmark jumped back and screamed at a unreasonable pitch, he looked behind him and looked back at Norway, "W-what is t-that?"

Norway peered behind the dane but saw nothing, "Is this a joke 'cause it's not funny?" Denmark shook his head rapidly, "No no! It's like some giant ghost thing that's hairy and faded green." Norway recognized the description, "Ah, that must be troll. Since you are in my body and have my magic you can see him." Denmark nodded in understanding but stepped a few meters away from the troll. Norway smirked, "What are you, afraid of Troll?"

Denmark scowled, not wanting to look uncool in front of Norway he said, "Hell no! Troll here is my new buddy! Eh?" Norway rolled his eyes but went with it, "Sure, anyway we should get to the meeting." Denmark nodded, "Yeah! Lets go." Stella came out from behind the corner with a pissed off expression on her face, "Where are you two hoodlums going off to?"

Denmark pushed Norway aside and said with a sparkly aura, "I'll take care of it buddy." Then he turned to Stella and responded, "We're goin to check out the Icehotel!" Stella, in doubt nodded, "So are you still staying here 'cause I need payment." Denmark scratched behind his neck and turned to Norway, "Do you-" Norway sighed and gave Stella the owed money. She nodded and fake smiled while saying, "Tack för vistas, come again!" The body swapped duo headed off to Stockholm, where the meeting was held.

Author's note:

Tack för vistas- Thanks for visiting (Swedish)


	5. Chapter 5

Norway was not happy about this body swap, he felt so awkwardly tall it this body and the spiky hair felt peculiar. Yet Den seemed perfectly fine with it, probably got used to it since he was up longer and didn't get knocked out by a psychotic woman, besides being without his magic felt strange, he looked beside him and saw, well himself, except he knew it was just the body without his own soul. Denmark then started complaining, "Can we stop for a drink bro?" Norway rolled his eyes and muttered, "We are not getting my body drunk and I don't drink." Denmark pouted in a childish manor, "Aww Norge, you're no fun." Norway rolled his eyes, this was going to be a long walk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
In Stockholm, all the other Nordic nations were there. "Hei Su-san, where is Den and Norja?" Sweden shrugged, "The're prob'bly 'n the'r way." Finland nodded, "Yeah." He did a small smile that almost made Sweden blush, "They'll be here soon!" Meanwhile, Iceland simply sunk into a couch, getting tired of waiting for the two nations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"Yo England, where were you last night?" England felt dizzy for some reason, he rose out of bed and came face to face with an obnoxious American. "What do you want, you git?" America continued, "Well Ireland said that for some reason he saw you go to the Nordic countries and intruded on their meeting." England's face changed from drowsy to confused, "Why the bloody hell would I be in Scandinavia?" America shrugged, "Don't ask me." Faint memories from last night came flowing in, England's eyes widened in realization, "I think I know what happened to them."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Finally both nations arrived at the meeting centre. Norway glanced over and said to Denmark, "It's best if we try to act like each other." Denmark nodded in agreement and did a "nice guy" pose, "Got it buddy!" Norway rolled his eyes but went with it. (A/N: From Naruto. Sorry I put it in there, but I could just imagine Denmark doing that). Norway knocked on the door, Finland opened it for them and greeted them, "Moi Danmark and Norway! What took you two so long?"

Denmark tried his best to keep a cool and quiet Demeter while Norway attempted on grinning widely and said, "Oi Fin, um...My... I mean Norge's car broke down so I gave him a ride and the trip was. Very long..." Norway felt extremely awkward talking and acting like this but he had no choice. Finland looked at "Denmark" a bit strangely but said nothing as he welcomed them in. Inside, Norway noticed that Sve and Iceland were already there. Denmark strutted inside, temporarily forgetting whose body he's in, he prodded Sweden, "Sverige, I'm thirstyy and Norge won't let me drink."

Sweden looked at the Norwegian nation strangely, "You don't usu'lly drink, 'nd why are you speaking 'n third per'on?" Denmark pouted, "Will you at least get me some beer?" Sweden continued to stare at 'Norway' but gave the beer to him anyway. Denmark gave Sweden a silly grin and chugged the alcoholic drink down. Big mistake.

Author's Note: Sorry about taking a bit longer to update, I already have about half of the story pre-written from the summer, occasional weekends, and winter break. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this chapter is so short -.-' I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer. Anyway, Enjoy~! :3

In the meantime Iceland was watching Denmark strike a glare at Norway, the dane looked like he wanted to smack him on the head. 'This is odd...' Iceland thought. Denmark looked at Iceland with dull eyes, "Hey Ice..." Iceland gave him a small wave but couldn't help thinking Denmark was being unusually quiet, it was slightly unnerving. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud sob coming from Norway, "Sverige! Hic... Let me have some more hic... Beer." Sweden shook his head, "I th'nk you al'eady 'ad too m'ch." Norway walked over to Denmark, "Den..." Denmark looked at Norway with a drunken confused expression, "Why's there hic... Another me?" Norway face-palmed, "Are you really that drunk, Anko?"

His answer was received when Denmark started laughing obnoxiously, "AHAHA! You look like me! Hey but you kinda remind me of Norge." Norway sweat dropped, he bet 120 Krone that Denmark was going to blow their cover. Denmark put his arm around Sweden, "Oi Sve! 'Member the good o'l days when we used to beat the crap outta each other? Ahahaha Good times." Sweden was even more confused, "Th't was w'th D'n." Finland came over to Dennark, "Norja, are you alright?"

Denmark continued to laugh for no reason, "Ahaha, hey Fin! Do you know why there is a double of me?... Woah! The world is spinning, Ahaha, like a rainbow!" Finland cocked his head, "Eh? I don't see a double of you and that doesn't make any sense. Rainbows don't spin." Norway sighed, seeing his body acting this way was humiliating. He might as well just tell them, besides they could help them get out of their body swapped situation, "Um...Everyone, except for drunken Anko. I have something to say." Finland asked, "Moi! What is it Den?" Norway sighed again and replied simply, "Danmark and I have swapped bodies."


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! I'm sorry it took so long to post, I've been quite busy with school and last week, finals. I will try to post monthly so be patient ^^, sorry this chapter is so so short, I'll make the next one longer and no rude reviews. Merci :3

Finland's eyes widened, "Ehhh? Is this true Danmark?" "Norge." Norway corrected flatly. All the nordics were very suprised about this turnout, Sweden said, "H'w'd th's h'ppen N'or?" Norway pointed to Denmark, "Brör, did this 'cause he pissed off England, who was drunk at that moment." Denmark, who was sitting on a lofty couch nearby being uncharacteristically quiet, perked up when he heard his name, "Hey! It was England's fault for getting himself drunk, I just happened to be there."

Norway sighed, there was no point arguing about whose fault this was. Iceland, who was being the quietest out of the five said, "We can go to England's house and he could switch them back?" Denmark got up from the couch, walked over to Iceland. He grinned and put his arm around him, "Great idea Ice!" "Get your arm off me." Iceland said flatly. Norway walked up to Iceland and pocked him slightly, while saying, "You promised to call me onii-chan." Iceland looked startled, "Not this again, I'm not saying it!"

"Onii-chan"  
"Not saying it."  
"Onii-chan."  
"Don't care."  
"Onei-chan."  
"Now your not making any sense!"

Denmark started laughing again, for a second everyone thought his drunkness had faded away but they were proven wrong when Denmark said, "HAHAHA! What are they -hic- talking about? Icy is yelling at my body, *sob sob* I thought -hic- we were buddies *sob sob*" For a second, both Iceland and Norway stopped arguing, Norway thought, 'It's so weird seeing my body drunk. I warned Den though...' While Iceland backed away from Norway's body and was thinking, 'Danmörk in Norway's body drunk...is a scary sight...' Finland blinked, holding Hanatamago in his arms and now completely lost to what was happening. Sweden was by the Fin's left side with a stoic expression on his face, not saying a single word.

While all of this was happening, two pairs of azure eyes were watching the nordics from a distance, slight snickering could be heard.


	8. Author's Note (Still continuing story)

Hello! I am going to continue the story but this is just a brief note. So I'm seeing that I keep losing followers (I sound like an instagrammer, follow me hana_no_umi) but anyways, I will post MONTHLY, so please be patient, read other fanfics and just wait for the next chapter to be released, which will be by early March. Like always, no mean/rude reviews and chapter 8 will be on it's way :3

Thanks!

-Hana


End file.
